Birthday Presents
by ReimeiRogers
Summary: Early birthday presents are being exchanged! One-shot!


**Kiraaaa~ Cha! I loove Kira Izuru! If you don't first off why you be here? Second... The hell is wrong with you? Anywho this is my Kira one-shot as you can tell... But As ever i don't own bleach or his smexy characters!**

You were walking to third division. It was snowing and you felt like a walking popsicle. You were going to see Kira, and he better have a cup of very hot chocolate waiting for you. Why did you have to be placed in the 13th division? Why couldn't you have just stayed in fourth? It was one hell of a long walk and the snow wasn't helping much. It really wasn't snowing that heavy, but you had been sick and it had been about a week since you had recovered.

You make it to Kira's quarters eventually. You two were so close he just told you to stop knocking on each others doors and just come in. You were grateful because you didn't feel like knocking and waiting for him to answer. You slid it open knocking out of habit, and step in to his warm room. He was running about his room acting like a spaz.

He failed to notice you. You closed the door, and stand in the doorway. He still didn't notice you. You shake off the snow that's on your shoulders, and you even rub your hands together and blow warm air into them noisily. He still fails to notice you. So you stick a foot out while he ran back and forth. He comes back around from his small kitchen carrying a small tea tray with cups and a teapot. You mean to pull your foot back in but he was moving to fast.

He stumbles and falls. He holds the tea tray up and falls face first landing on his chin. You try to catch him but your joints are frozen, so you are slow and miss him.

"Crap! Kira, I'm so sorry!" you say laughing nervously you bend down on one knee and help him up. He got lucky and didn't drop anything; he only ended up with a busted chin. "See what happens when you run around like a spaz?"

"Well… you didn't have to trip me," he mutters rubbing his chin.

"Oops… sorry. Let me look at it," you say. You put your hand on his forehead and push his head up. After all you were in the fourth division for about 104 years. You look at it, "Oh my God! Kira nothing is wrong with it," you say laughing at his pancked expression.

He makes a pouty face and sits up and pokes you in the side. "That was mean. You had me worried," he says poking you in the forehead this time. You laugh and poke him back. You take one of the cups and grab the kettle and poor a cup for you and then you poor it in the other one and hand it to him. You see the seam rising from it, and you put it to your lips, taking small sips trying not to scald your throat.

You lower the cup and ask, "Do you want me to kiss it better?" you ask looking at him. He rubs is chin and shakes his head no, "What were you running around for? You were acting like an idiot and a spaz of all at the same time."

"Well your birthday is a couple of weeks away… so I was gonna start cleaning up. Then me and you could have a little party. I would invite other people but my room isn't very big. So I was thinking we haven't done anything together in a while so we could go to the human world or whatever you want," he said smiling his cute shy smile that drove you crazy.

"Well your birthday is," you pause thinking, "a few months away. So as an early party for the both of us. Why don't we have a little party… now?" you ask making a pouty face to make him say yes.

He pokes you in the forehead again and says, "How could I say no to that?" he asks, "Sure why not," He raises his tea cup, "Cheers to another year."

"Cheers," you say tapping his cup to yours. You both take a sip.

"Well I wasn't expecting you to come quiet yet so… now what?"

"Well we could make up a random game or we could give each other presents. Or, or, or like old times, for a little party game, we could wrestle. But we all know who's gonna win," you say smirking and you jab your thumb in your direction.

"Yeah we do," he pauses and smirks a playful smirk and yells, "ME!" and then he tackles you. Instinctively your hands shoot up and playfully hit his well toned chest. You squeak and laugh as you hit the ground.

"Come on you've gotten bad. I got you down in just one hit," he was somewhat right. He had you pinned down hands on either side of your head and his legs were straddling your hips.

"Wanna bet?" you reach up and start ticking his sides. You start laughing evilly.

"No haha, you're a pft hahahaaa…a haha stop okay stop… hahaha cheater… hahaha stop," he couldn't breathe and he was going into hysterics. 1You had him like you wanted him. You grab him and flip him. You quickly positioned yourself to where you were sitting on his stomach.

"You cheater. You're a cheater, Yume's a cheater, cheater," he puffs out in a singsong voice.

"Since when do you sing?" you scoot up to where you are sitting on his chest and poking him in the head and looking down on him. "I win."

The way you sat on him gave him an advantage he pulled his legs up and wrapped them around your neck. He pulls up and he releases you as you fall to the ground. He scoots back some how and ends up landing on top of you, lying down on top of you his face inches from yours. His blonde hair tickles your nose. You huff a breath out, blowing the hair out of his face. He has your arms pinned down this time, so you can't tickle him.

"Now who wins?" he asks smiling a triumphant grin.

"Not you," you say picking up your legs and wrapping them around his waist. You roll over to where you are sitting on top of him again. "Ha," you stick your tongue out at him. He smirks and grabs your shoulders and flips you on your back to where the top of your head is touching the top of his. You grunt as you hit the ground, "Hey now is that any way to treat a lady?" you ask squealing with laughter and looking back at him.

When you move your head back to look at him you bump heads with him. He leans forward and holds his head in one and. The other is on the ground to keep him from falling. He has his eyes closed so he has no clue where he is going. With the way you had your head tilted back he accidently kisses you. His eyes shot open and he pulls back. You roll over and sit up. Kira is looking down with his hands in his lap blushing like mad.

"I'm sorry Yu-" you put a finger over his lips and he looks at you and blushes even more.

"It's okay," you say leaning forward and giving him a quick peck on the lips. His eyes widen. "I win," you say giving him one more. You push him down and sit on his chest.

He snaps out of his daze, "Now that is real cheating," he says

"Hey I kinda wanted to do that. So I don't consider it cheating," you say blushing a bit. "Consider it an early birthday present."

"Well that was favorite birthday present so far," he says pushing you off him

"Excuse me but I was comfortable sitting right there," you say.

"Now what do you wanna do?" he asks sitting up completely ignoring the moment that just happened

"Dunno. Would you like me to give you the rest of your birthday present?" you ask blushing but your voice coming out very confident.

"Only if you wanna," he says blushing.

You both lean in. You lips met but you can tell he was nervous, you were to. You move your lips a little to get him going. He nervously starts to move his lips. You laugh, "Come on Kira relax," you put your hands on his chest. You feel the hardness, he must be flexed.

"Um… uh…," he just stutters.

His chest just gets harder. You poke him, "Dang Kira are you like on steroids or something? That's rock hard," you say lightly hitting him in the chest.

"No… why would I be on steroids?" he asks.

"Cause that's the hardest chest I've ever felt," you say poking him again.

"See, this is the effects of years of knowing you," he says relaxing a bit.

You pull his sleeve up, "Flex," you say.

He flexes. He has nice arms. He wasn't huge but he wasn't small. He was in the middle, just right!

"Dang, I wanna see how strong you really are," you say looking at him.

"How are you going to do that?" he asks looking at you with his blue eyes. You loved his blue eyes. You wish you had his beautiful blue eyes, but yours were a jade green. But his eyes they were full of so much emotion and passion, caring and kindness around you. But when he was around other people his cerulean eyes froze into ice. The minuet you would show up it was like they melted. He was never nervous or jumpy around you. He was Kira around you. Not a hollow shell that looked like Kira.

"An arm wrestling contest," you say. You feel a blush rise to your cheeks and you don't know why, probably from his eyes.

"Okay, but you're gonna lose!" he says.

Both of you scoot over to his little table. He props his elbow on his table and opens his hand. You do the same and grab his hand. His hand was warm and strong too. You start to push against him. His arm doesn't move.

"See? What did I tell you?" he says.

"Shut up it's not over yet!" you say pushing harder. His arm twitches a bit.

"Ahh! Oh no I'm losing!" he yells in a playful voice. His hand is slowly moving down.

"Shut up! You're such a butt," you say shooting a playful glare at him.

He laughs blue eyes shining. You feel the heat rise in your cheeks again. You can't help but relax; your hand collides with the table.

"Oww,' you mumble looking down at your hand. "Rematch!" you shout as you come back to reality.

"Your gonna lose again," he says with a playful smirk on his lips. He squeezes your hand and pulls it back up. You two do this for about thirty seconds you push as hard as you can against Kira's arm. Then all of a sudden he pulls you across the table into his lap. He knocks off a few papers in the process but nothing more.

"Kira?" you ask shocked by his aggressiveness. "What are you doing?" you can't help the smirk and the blush that rise on your features.

"Well I figured now would be a good time to tell you something," he says his cobalt eyes full of some new emotion. He leans in and places a soft kiss on your lips. You liked this Kira, he was giving away free kisses.

"That's not telling me anything," you mumble into his chest.

"Well, think about it," he says. He puts his fingers under your chin and pulls your head up. "Plus I'm the one who gets nervous."

You look at him, some unknown force pulls you together again. You feel him smile into the kiss, soon after it feels like he's laughing.

He was silently shaking with laughter, "I remember our first kiss," he says chuckling softly, "I was so nervous, don't get me wrong I am now. But back then, I was shaking." He looks at you, you could see love hiding in those blue eyes.

"I remember when we first met," you mumble remembering some very precocious memories. "You know when you kissed me that day, back in the academy, that was my first kiss," you say placing another kiss on his warm lips. "That one, thought... was my," you pause counting on your fingers trying to remember. You shrug you had lost count.

Your bond with him had grown over the years, and now it was growing even stronger.

"Do you want me to tell you what I was going to tell you?" he asks blushing.

"Kira, why are you blushing? I'm sitting in your lap kissing you yet, you're gonna go and blush about telling me something?" you ask shaking your head.

"Well, yeah apparently," he says blushing even more. "But, Yume, I think I may love you," he mumbles.

You grab his face and kiss his lips with as much passion as you could muster. "Does that tell you what I think about that?"

"Actually," he says pausing, "No it doesn't," he says grabbing your face in his hands. You look him in the eyes once more before you close yours. He places the softest of kisses on your lips. You grab his blonde hair and pull him closer to you.

"Just to humor me," he says between kisses.

"No joke," you say biting the bottom of his lip, "I love you too," you press your lips to his again.


End file.
